Future
by ReidsFanGirl18
Summary: The future of the Dragomir line now rests in Lissa's daughter Katia and her little brother Casimir... They now. like their parents before them attend St. Vladamir's Academy. But with drama and threats coming at them from every angle and every threat except the strigoi being seemingly ignored by the school administration, highschool just got much harder


My name is Rose Hathaway, as some of you may remember I am a Dhampir guardian sworn to protect my Moroi charge and my best friend, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir… yeah, for those of you who missed it, Lissa became queen and that's…basically where we left off.

Just one problem… that wasn't the end of the story…

Let me catch you up. After Lissa was elected Queen and I was selected as one of her many guardians, we went to college, Oxford more specifically… where Lissa completed a double major in history and political science… really…not bad degrees for a queen to have…

The summer after college graduation, Lissa and Christian were married. Just over a year later, Lissa found out she was pregnant. The entire palace was overjoyed at this on multiple levels…not hard to guess why. This kid would have the future of the entire Dragomir line resting on their shoulders. As the first and eldest, they would be the future head of family and…probably even their mother's thrown… still, nobody was more excited than Lissa herself, excited and concerned. After all, Jill had to go into hiding to protect her from those who would hurt her to invalidate Lissa's right to rule. To those same people and even more direct relative would have a "shoot me here" sign on their forehead, something had to be done. Lissa wasn't about to trust her firstborn to just anybody, not when they were young and not when they grew up and went out into the world.

So I gave my own gift to the new future prince or princess. Dhampirs weren't able to have children with other Dhampirs, we could only have children with Moroi or humans, preferably Moroi… so… I would have this child's half sibling… yeah…that's right… a month after Lissa found out she was pregnant… I got myself pregnant, on purpose, with Christian's baby…

Before you all scream about cheating on Dimitri with my best friend's husband… don't… it wasn't like that. God…Lissa would have killed me had I slept with him, no… this happened via in-vitro fertilization. The understanding with my baby was a lot like what my mother and Lissa's parents had decided when we were young, they'd grow up together, hopefully be best friends, and when they were older and graduated from St. Vladimir's, my child would serve as the prince or princess's primary guardian.

Fast forward about three years, Lissa and I had given birth to two beautiful daughters, they both looked like Christian, raven black hair, ivory skin, and large eyes. Princess Katia's were jade green like Lissa's, my daughter Saskia's were amber like Christian's. I gotta admit that in those first couple of years, things were pretty darn perfect. We were happy, Lissa was safe, the council was cooperating, and rather than put Saskia through the neglect that my mom put me through, I was able to stay near her and be well…a mother…and as much as the teenage me back at the academy might not have imagined ever wanting kids…once I had her I loved her much, much more than I ever would have imagined.

Then when the exact day that Katia turned three, we found out something that was going to take the plan to give her as safe and normal a life as possible from difficult, to damn near impossible…

Katia fell while running/waddling down the stone steps from the back door of the palace's front hall on the ground floor into the courtyard and scraped her knee deep enough to bleed. No big deal right? Wrong. I picked her up and there were huge bruises on the underside of her legs from where she'd essentially been sitting on my arm; and getting the scrape to stop bleeding was a tedious as all hell nightmare, for her and for us.

Less than two weeks later we knew why. Thanks to a DNA test we found out that while it had never happened before to a Moroi in history that we knew about, and while it certainly didn't exist in either the Dragomir or Ozera lines, little Katia was a type B hemophiliac… and if you thought that was enough of a bombshell just wait… because turns out the treatments used for hemophilia in humans aren't compatible with Moroi…and the Moroi hadn't even begun to develop their own. So Katia was pretty much stuck in the dark ages, there was little we could do except try to keep her from getting hurt. I thought protecting Lissa had been complicated enough at times…but my little girl was in for it, a future of protecting probably the most vulnerable, and important royal Moroi in freaking history!

At the same time we figured this all out, my son Kumali (also by Christian) and Lissa's son Casimir were born, fortunately Casimir did not have the same issues as his sister... now the four of them are at the Academy, entering their first high school term... it's all up to them now


End file.
